legend_of_the_lotusfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Non-Player Characters
This is a list of the NPCs that, while they make an appearance or are mentioned in the chronicle, do not have quite enough information about them to warrant a full page. Water Tribe Keeli Keeli '''is a Water Tribe non-bender and animal tamer, married to Ailis. They have a daughter together, Aura. Aura '''Aura '''is the daughter of Keeli and Ailis. She was born on Taishan Island in the Fire Nation at the same time as Lady Aoko Taishan's third child was born. However, she was raised by her mother and father down in the Southern Water Tribe. She is destined to bring back the air benders and her descendants include Pema, wife of Tenzin and mother to at least three air benders by him. Kelyss Sr '''Kelyss Sr was wife to Uran and mother to Mayna. She died in approximately -8 AG. She was a master healer, although, ironically, she suffered from a physical frailty that prevented her from having any children other than Mayna. Keirun Keirun '''was husband to Tezana Sr and father to Reelan. He died in a hunting incident when Reelan was in his early teens, and although he cared for his son their relationship was coloured by Keirun's inability to understand his son's interests. Tezana Sr '''Tezana Sr '''was wife to Keirun and mother to Reelan, as well as mentor to Kaidas. She died a few years before the start of the chronicle, and according to both Reelan and Mayna, Raikana carries a strong resemblance to her. Kelyss's husband Tezana's husband Uran Jr '''Uran Jr '''is the son of Tezana and her husband, and a non-bender. As of the start of Book 3, he is ten years old. Air Nomads Chih '''Chih '''is the father of Tai, Dan, and Tara who he had with Lien. Residing with his sons and his own sky bison, Um, in the Northern Air Temple. He was friends with Yan in his youth but fell in love with Lien. Unlike Lien he had a strong spiritual side and chose meditation over his study of the 36 Air Bending techniques, acheiving the tattoos after Lien. He has a strong relationship with both his sons. But had only met his daughter about three times during his life. Chih was born -36 AG and it is assumed he died when the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples in the Southern Air Temple as he was visiting Dan. Chuu '''Tsuika '''is the sky bison of Lien. It is assumed he died when the Fire Nation attacked the festival. Dan '''Dan '''is the elder brother of Tara, younger brother of Tai, and son of Lien and Chih. Residing with his father and his own sky bison, Tsuika, in the Northern Air Temple. He was much like his father and had a strong spiritual side and enjoys meditation. Dan was born -10 AG and it is assumed he died when the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples in the Southern Air Temple as he was visiting Dan. Tara honoured his memory by naming her second son, Taidan, after him and his brother. Lien '''Lien '''is the mother of Tai, Dan, and Tara who she had with Chih. She spent most of her life travelling, primarily with her daughter in her final years on her sky bison, Chuu. She was based in the Western Air Temple where her older sister, Yan, and her neice, Yue, resided. Lien had achieved the 36 Air Bending Methods when she was quite young, about 18, and aimed to be on the Council of Elders. She often converses with the Elders on various topics, but, since she isn’t among them yet she helps to teach the younger members Air Bending techniques when she returns to the temple. Her relationship with her children is slightly different. She raised her two sons until they were six before flying them to the Northern Air Temple where they would continue their training with their father. However, she remained with her daughter for much longer, it assumed this was to improve relations with those outside of the Air Nomad community as she was able to represent a family unit with her daughter. It is never confirmed, but it is fairly certain that Lien was aware of the Fire Nation attack and with held the information from her daughter which necessitated in not returning to the temples for the past four years. Lien was born -34 AG and died at The Festival . Tai '''Tai '''is the elder brother of Tara, elder brother of Dan, and son of Lien and Chih. Residing with his father in the Northern Air Temple in his youth before completing his training in the Southern Air Temple in the year -1 AG. Tai was born -14 AG and it is assumed he died when the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples. Tara honoured his memory by naming her second son, Taidan, after him and his brother. Tsuika '''Tsuika '''is the sky bison of Dan. It is assumed he died when the Fire Nation attack the Air Temples. Um '''Um '''is the sky bison of Chih. It is assumed she died when the Fire Nation attack the Air Temples. Yan '''Yan '''is the aunt of Tara, by her younger sister Lien. Not much is known about her, beyond having her own daughter, Yue, and residing in the Western Air Temple. Yan was born -36 AG and it is assumed she died when the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples. Yue '''Yue '''is the cousin and close friend of Tara and daughter of Yan. Residing with her mother in the Western Air Temple. Yue was born -9 AG and it is assumed she died when the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples. Earth Kingdom Enlil Zeme Eun-ju Sihm '''Eun-ju is the wife of Song-joon Sihm and mother of Seung-gi Sihm. She was woman who was used to the high society life in the upper rings of Ba Sing Sei and had really troubled herself with lower ring matters until she met her husband. Her husband travelled often and when she accompanied him on these trips she saw the poorer side of the world. It troubled her, but she did not help those less fortunate than her. She was a young wife and died giving birth to Seung-gi. She was born c. -32 AG and died -12 AG. Irkalla Inanna's Uncle Layfet Zeme Layfet '''is the son of Enlil and Utrana Zeme, and brother to Tasar and Inanna Zeme, an earthbender like his father and uncle. For Inanna he was her Mentor and the person she always got along with the best and looked up to. They played together in childhood and trained together when Inanna got her bending. He left his home in the Earth Kingdom village when he was 15 in c. 0 AG and Inanna is unaware of where he is. He was born prior to -14 AG and is presumed dead. Seung-gi Sihm '''Seung-gi is the former lover of Tara and father of Fi. He hails from Ba Sing Sei and is part of one of the richer families there. Therefore, he actually has a last name. However, his mother, Eun-ju, died in child birth and his father, Song-joon, was very old when he married and passed away due to old age when Seung-gi was about 13. Seung-gi had a decent relationship with his father from what he remembered. When his father passed, the estate was put into a trust and upon his father’s instruction he was moved to Omashu to continue his training and became a ward of the city. At the time he was unaware of the Order of the White Lotus, what his father was a part of, but soon found out from the training he began to receive. As he grew he became a part of the Omashu army and part of an elite group that were also a part of the White Lotus. It is during one such mission in about 13 AG that he came across Tara and they got along well. Their paths continued to cross until it formed a fully fledged relationship that Seung-gi had every intents on settling down in a nice home, something that Tara tended to never quite agree to as he usually followed it up with, when the war was over. He started a mission shortly after attending the three year memorial of the Phoenix Spirit with Tara. The mission went south and his death was passed on to Tara via a White Lotus leader. He never met his daughter. Generally a very grounded person, Seung-gi doesn’t like to move. He doesn’t anger easily and will be quiet on most matters as he usually follows orders. There have been a couple of times when this calm has been broken, generally when he has opposed something vehemently. He is quite tall standing 6' (where Fi gets her height from because it is not from her mother), with dark brown hair, hazel eyes (again, what Fi inherited), and pale skin that is slightly darker than Tara's. For all this he is a rather non-descript member of the Earth Kingdom. He is a decent earth bender. Seung-gi was born -12 AG and was confirmed dead in 10 AG. Song-joon Sihm Song-joon is the husband of Eun-ju Sihm and father of Seung-gi Sihm. He had a political marraige with his wife but he loved the girl anyway and was very sad when she died. His roll in Ba Sing Sei was similar to that of a diplomat, or that's what he told his friends, and caused him to travel around the Earth Kingdom. On occasion he would bring his wife, but that was only for short trips out of Ba Sing Sei. When he passed of old age, it was his will that sent his son, Seung-gi, to Omashu where the boy would become a ward of the city. He was born c. -56 AG and died 1 AG. Tasar Zeme Utrana Zeme Fire Nation Kora '''Kora '''was a friend to Uran and a fellow member of the Order of the White Lotus. He is, perhaps, one of the first of the Flame, as to demonstrate the pride he had in his skill at fire bending he had a tattoo of a flame on his face. As mentioned in Man with the Fire Tattoo, Part 2. Kora was around over a hundred years ago, c. -100 AG, and is presumed dead. Category:NPCs